


The Rainbow Connection

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU: Otome CD, F/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika's quiet morning is disturbed by Sam. She definitely doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Connection

The fall wind has just a bit of chill this morning. It is a type of wind that playfully rustles the crinkling leaves around the ground, reminding you of winter's approach. In other words, it is the perfect weather for a cozy sweater and a mug of hot tea, both of which I enjoy in the early morning light. The gazebo is more meant for the spring and summer than the fall, but that did not stop me from going outside. The quietness of nature had me more aware of my surroundings; I heard the slight creak of the side door swing open and close.

Sam stepped out of the house, his arms above his head. He stopped mid-stretch when he saw me looking at him. “Oh, hey,” he said, “I, uh, I thought you were inside.”

I shake my head and silently show him my mug. “I was enjoying the morning.”

“Yeah, it's pretty nice out right now.” Sam cast his eyes about the yard, looking at the trees around the property.

I gestured him over and point to where I had been looking “Come see this.”

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being bossy, but I knew he didn't mean it. When he was next to me he squinted. “What exactly am I looking at here?”

I point to the sky again “You see that cloud there?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “so what?”

“You see the gray stuff underneath? That's rain.” It had hit the house earlier today, judging by the wet leaf smell and squishy dirt.

“Huh,” Sam sounded reluctantly impressed “That's actually kind of cool.”

“Right?” I take a sip of my tea “It's too bad it's not closer, we could've seen a rainbow.”

Sam pursed his lips in thought “Just how close would we have to be?”

I shrugged “A couple of miles, maybe.”

“Wanna go see it?” Sam stepped closer to me so that his shoulder was perpendicular to mine.

“Wha- uh, sure?” I was not quite coherent but having a very attractive man standing close to you could have that effect.

Sam grinned at me, which did not help my state. “Hang on,” he said and he picked me up in the princess carry. Bridal style was another name for it and wow did I start to blush at that thought.

Then, he started to run. I had to shift my head closer to his chest to block the wind that stung my face. My tea sloshed dangerously close to the rim of the mug. It was not long before Sam stopped though and when I looked around, I could see a huge rainbow that went all the way across the sky.

“Woah, I've never seen one like this before,” I whispered in awe.

“Me neither,” Sam whispered, looking at it.

Both of us stared at the rainbow. I sighed happily and leaned my head against his chest. Wait a second...

“Um, you can put me down now,” I told Sam gently.

“Huh? Oh,” Sam looked flustered “Um, well, actually, I probably shouldn't.”

I frowned “Why not?”

“Because, uh,” Sam shifted his feet, then looked at the ground. He brightened. “Because of the mud! Yeah, because the mud could get on your shoes and then you'd get it everywhere and then James would blame me and then I'd have to clean it up. So really, it's better if I just keep holding you.” His grip tightened slightly and he pulled me closer to his chest.

I blinked. “Alright.” It seemed like Sam was kind of making it up on the spot, but I wasn't going to call him out on it. If he had no problem holding me, then I had no problem being held.

I shifted my attention back to the rainbow. It really was beautiful, the way that nature would sometimes work out just right. A tiny miracle in its own way. Inhaling, I could still smell wet leaves and dirt, along with Sam's scent. He smelt like a mixture of soap and some faint flower.

I could feel Sam shift me in his grip. I looked up at him, only to find him staring at me. I know I blushed at the attention. He bit his lip, a conflicted expression on his face. He opened his mouth. I leaned forward a bit. He paused. “We should head back,” he said, sounding pained.

I tried not to look disappointed and leaned back into his arms. “Yeah,” I said quietly.

The trip back was the same quick blur and before I knew it, we were back under the gazebo. Sam gently put me back down, making sure not to spill my tea.

“I need to go eat breakfast,” I told him quietly. Sam nodded awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with how close we were. Impulsively, I went onto my toes and gently kissed his cheek. “Thanks,” I said.

Then, I headed back to the house. Behind me, I could hear Sam spluttering in shock. I smiled to myself and began to sing under my breath. “ _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one took longer to post than I thought. Matthew is next on my list. Erik and James are proving elusive muses, so we'll see when their stories get posted.
> 
> Seduce Me belongs to the lovely Michaela Laws, The Muppets and The Rainbow Connection belong to Jim Henson.


End file.
